[Patent document 1] JP-2005-135324 A
For example, Patent document 1 recites a display manipulation system using a haptic mechanism as an input apparatus for a in-vehicle navigation apparatus. This display manipulation system is provided with an input means including a joy stick which can be manipulated by the motion of the index finger and the middle finger of the driver. Thus, the driver moves the index finger and middle finger in the state, where the wrist's is half-fixed, to thereby manipulate the joy stick. For example, the display position of the pointer is thus moved on a display window to execute a selection. In addition, as an alternative of the joy stick, a general input means includes a trackball-shaped one.
In this display manipulation system, the motion of the joy stick can be directly applied to the movement of the input target such as a pointer on a display window, for example. Accordingly, the driver can move the joy stick so as to move the pointer etc.; it is thus easy to confirm the sense of moving the pointer. Manipulation can be easily and certainly performed. In addition, in this display manipulation system, a reactive force generator is provided to apply a reactive force to the joy stick according to the display on the display window. The reactive force is given to the joy stick so that the pointer may be guided and moved towards an intended position on the display window. Accordingly, the driver only need follow such guide so that the pointer may be guided and reached at the intended point, where the pointer is frequently moved and reached, such as a display position of a button on the display window.
In cases that the display manipulation system described in Patent document 1 is mounted in a vehicle, it is desirable to manipulate it by the motion of the index finger and middle finger. To that end, the width of the motion of the joy stick needs to be reduced or narrowed in the lateral direction (vehicle width direction or right-left direction). Thus, the whole of the motion width of the joy stick in the lateral direction is narrower than the movement width of the pointer on the display window. Therefore, the manipulation of the joy stick needs to be made finely or sensitively. This poses a problem to increase a trouble of the driver in manipulating the input means. In addition, such a problem is also posed in cases that two display windows of a first and second display windows are alongside arranged and displayed on the screen of the display device.